


To Help #1

by Chibi_Seren



Series: To Help [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Almost Unrequited Love, Angst, Cheating, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Romance, everyone loves MC, helping MC get over the betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Seren/pseuds/Chibi_Seren
Summary: How would the RFA + Co, help out MC who was cheated on by another one of the RFA + Co members? Especially if the former person was in love with MC themselves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a repost of my writing from Tumblr, will be slowly adding my stuff from there on to here :)

He was happy she was with Jaehee. Truly. He was.  
At least… he was happy that she as happy. That was all he could really ask for at the end of the day, right? So long as she was loved by someone, even if it wasn’t him, he should be happy.  
But he wasn’t. Not even close. He had tried to be her biggest supporter, making sweet comments during their chats together, asking about Jaehee when they talked over the phone- he had tried not to sound bitter whenever he said her name. It wasn’t her fault that she fell for her after all.  
He was happy for her; he was happy for her… he was-  
**Not**.

Feeling a soft, persistent buzz in his pocket, Yoosung pulled out his cell phone to see who would be calling him. _MC? Probably just calling in to check up on me_ , he thought as he read out her number and took in the cute picture of her flashing on his screen. She was puffing out her cheeks and throwing up peace signs with both her hands. The reason he loved this photo so much? She had borrowed his hair clips that day and was wearing them proudly in the picture. Stupid? Yes, but… that’s just how he felt.

Answering his phone with his typical cheery hello he waited to hear her start chirping questions at him, “How was your day Yoosung? Did you eat yet? Are you still on your computer?” – but all he could hear were uneven, raspy breaths.

“Seven?! If this is you making a creepy prank call again **I swear to God** -“

“…Y-Yoosung?”

It was the way she said his name, like she was about to break by just whispering it. Suddenly all he could process was that MC was out there somewhere and needed his help.

“-MC?! Are you ok? What’s wrong?”

A deafening silence greeted him on the other line and all he could think of was that someone, somewhere, had finally gotten to her to finish off whatever Mint Eye had started. He could feel his blood run cold as his mind ran rampant with all the horrible things that could have happened and suddenly a bout of nausea hit him when he realised this could be her farewell call. That she could be dying somewhere alone and he- _he just couldn’t_ -

“MC! Are you there? Please answer me! Are you ok?”

“No. Yoosung- I’m not ok” she replied quietly, “I-I’m really not ok.”

He sat up from his computer without even knowing where he was going, though he was putting on his shoes and hoodie before he had even asked the question. “Where are you MC?” he asked attempting to rein in his panic. She was ok. She was on the phone. She was alive. “I’m out the door right now, just tell me where you are- please”

“I’m in a park. The one near my house? Under the big tree near the swings?” she began, “-But please don’t come Yoosung, I don’t even know why I called you-“

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Don’t move, I’m coming to you- just wait for me MC.”

It was almost 9pm by the time Yoosung had managed to get to the park she had described to him, he had passed it many times on the way to Jaehee’s (MC’s) house when he visited her (MC, always) on his days off from university. The lamplight filtered through the leaves and branches of the trees, reflected on the metal of the playground and on the screen of MC’s phone. Yoosung took a moment to catch his breath- he had never run so fast in his life- to take in the sight of her. Her legs splayed carelessly to the front of her, her bag on her lap and another bag of groceries hanging off one of her elbows. She was still in her work clothes which were rumpled and slightly dusty from sitting in the grass. MC’s shoulders were slumped down with her hands resting on top of her bag, loosely cradling her phone as she stared listlessly at it. As if she were willing it to ring.

Once he was sure he could talk to her without panting all over her he slowly made his way to the tree, making as much noise so as not to startle the girl who was quite obviously in a world of her own making. As his sneakered feet finally met her heeled ones, he cleared his throat to allow her to acknowledge his presence. Still she sat frozen. She barely moved. She barely breathed. He was about to call out her name when she finally spoke.

“She didn’t call me.”

Yoosung was confused? Who didn’t call her? He was more shocked to realised he had asked the question aloud when MC softly replied to him, eyes still glued to the vivid screen of her phone.

“Jaehee. Jaehee didn’t call me”

Scratching his head, he was still failing to connect all the pieces to this particular puzzle. Was it such a big deal she hadn’t called her? They lived together, worked together- it’s not like they wouldn’t see each other by the day’s end, right? Trying to break through to the desolate creature in front of him he put on his most brilliant of smiles to cheer her up.

“You can call her if you like, in fact I’m sure she’ll love to-" 

“No she won’t.”

Yoosung’s smile wavered, of course Jaehee would want to hear from her, Jaehee loves her. Everyone loves MC.

“Don’t be silly MC, I know if you get up right now and go back home-"

“She’ll be fucking Zen,” she spat. “If I go home right now- they’ll be there. In our bed. _Together_. In our God damned bed!”

The blonde-haired boy’s knees gave way from under him in shock. Surely she was wrong. There was no way that Jaehee… that Zen… Yoosung picked himself up to move beside MC, gently taking one of her hands from her phone and holding it within his. Running his palm over the smooth skin of her hand in what he hoped was as calming motion, he tried to get the most fleshed out answer from MC, as tactfully as he could.

“Are you sure of that MC? Maybe- Maybe you got some bad information. Or misheard something on the phone? I know that sometimes it can happen and I would hate for this to ruin your relationships with Jaehee and Zen”

_… but did he really?_

She looked up into to her friend’s eyes; his filled with concern and hers filled with sorrow. Slowly she began to shake her head from side to side and squeeze her eyes shut as if she were trying to erase a memory from her mind. Maybe she was.

“I… I saw them myself Yoosung. There is no miscommunication. No bad information. Only the truth I was too blind to see. Too stupid to understand. Jae-… Jaehee cheated… is cheating on me with Zen.”

 

* * *

 

 _MC had just closed the coffee shop early for the day and decided to pick up some groceries to surprise her girlfriend with some deliciously cooked pasta when she woke up. The poor thing started feeling sick half way into their shift and MC was worried that Jaehee was starting to overwork herself again. Jaehee protested at first when MC had ordered her home and to bed- in fact she had to march the wilful woman out the door herself before she had agreed to go._   _Just thinking about her sent tingles throughout MC’s body- she had never fallen in love with a woman before but there was something special about Jaehee. Her insurmountable kindness, her dedication to her work and dreams, the way she had so wholly loved her back even though this was new territory for the both of them._

_She couldn’t believe that it had been almost two years since they met. She had to laugh at the memory of Jaehee unashamedly stating that she didn’t trust her and that she would have to wait on Saeyoung’s findings before she made any lasting judgments… and then two seconds later was asking if MC had known how to use the messenger and to ask her for any help if it was needed. She smiled at the first friendly conversation they had, ridiculously it was over Zen and his god-like looks. Of all things to start a friendship over she never would have guessed it would be over a man’s muscles. Though admittedly they were amazing muscles._

_Opening the door to their apartment she could hear Jaehee giggling like a schoolgirl and the distinct sound of Zen singing. Ahhhh her lovely lady must be watching another one of her favourite musical DVDs and drooling over their mutual friend. MC couldn’t control the smile that formed on her face at the thought of Jaehee in pyjamas, all bundled in the sheets with only her face poking out from her quilt cocoon. Without taking off her coat or dropping off the groceries to the kitchen counter she slowly opened the door to their bedroom, eager to catch her love in a moment of, what she assumed to be, cuteness. Instead her eyes were torn wide open._

_Jaehee in only her negligee with her head thrown back in delight as she straddled Zen. The ivory haired actor, dressed only in his underwear, was serenading her in between kisses to her neck and the tops of her breasts. The two looked so natural and happy; both completely unaware their crime was discovered. MC lifted her right hand to her mouth to try to cover her shock, not realising that she was still holding some groceries. The ingredients sprawled noisily along the floor surprising the couple on the bed enough to separate and look to where the ruckus originated from. MC watched as if in slow motion, both their eyes widen and their smiles turn into abject horror. Jaehee practically ripped herself from Zen’s lap as she rushed over to MC while Zen, understanding that the confrontation was finally happening slowly ambled to the other side of the bed to retrieve his shirt. MC knew that Jaehee was saying something- it all sounded like white noise to her._

_“-Oh God! MC! Please- I’m so sorry”_

_“It was a mistake! I’m sorry I never meant for this-"_

_“-we never meant to hurt you”_

_MC visibly flinched at those words when they eventually made it through the layers of shock and hurt. A sardonic snarl twisted MC’s mouth, a nasty expression which neither Zen or Jaehee had ever envisioned MC able to make. Readjusting the handbag that was falling off her shoulder and tightening her grip on the other grocery bag she managed to summon the courage to look her girlfriend in the eye._

_“Oh I’m sorry Jaehee- was this meant to please me?”_

_Jaehee stepped back at the venom MC’s voice dripped. Of course she realised this would hurt her girlfriend but she had hoped that she had found out another way. A gentler, kind way. Not like this._

_“N-No of course not MC. We had planned to tell you-"_

_“W-Wait… Wait a minute. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this?” MC whispered, the bile steadily making its way up her windpipe. Oh, god it burned but the feeling was keeping her on her feet. “This wasn’t the first time you screwed around behind my back?!” she demanded, her voice shaking. Jaehee’s eyes were brimming with unshed tears and her cheeks coloured far too prettily to be caused by shame- but there she stood- not denying the claims. MC felt like she was going to throw up but she bit the feeling back. No! NO! This was unacceptable. This went further than being cruel; this was like a punishment for some crime she committed in some forgotten life  “WHY JAEHEE?! WAS I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?” MC almost pleaded. “ANSWER ME- PLEASE!” At the first sign of real emotion from MC, Jaehee’s tears began to flow. She didn’t want to hurt her, truly she didn’t, but she couldn’t lie to her anymore either. Trying to find her voice to reply to her, she was thankful when Zen finally decided to enter the conversation._

_“It wasn’t just sex MC. We love each other, we’ve been seeing each other for the last two months. I’m sorry- this wasn’t the right way to go about it but-"_

_“Shut up”_

_“-But when we finally realised that her feelings for me went beyond a fan or a friend, and when I opened my eyes to find a woman that I not only loved and respected as my friend but my-"_

_“I said- shut. the. fuck. up. Zen” MC calmly snarled. Her tone and behaviour unsettling the other two in the room. They had expected, that should this happen, there would be a massive fight to behold, with tears and curses thrown around the room. Right now, all they saw was a bewildered and hurt girl trying to make sense of things in her head._

_“Please MC, let’s talk about this- I d-don’t want to l-lose you as m-my b-best friend o-r-” Jaehee began, her tears racking her body making it difficult for her to speak. MC turned her eyes over to her and simply raised a hand to silence the weeping woman._

_“You,” she started, the strain on her face apparent as she tried to keep some semblance of control. “You do not get to cry right now. You, you do not get to be upset. You aren’t the injured party here. You’re not the one hurting. You’re just embarrassed. Embarrassed that the one time you’re thinking with your fucking pussy you forget to actually include your girlfriend and decide to screw someone else. You are pathetic Jaehee. So… no. You don’t get to cry right now, because there is nothing left in me that can feel pity for you.”_

_Zen watched the scene unfold between the two women couldn't hold back anymore and tried to intervene in their conversation, to try to comfort the woman… women… he loved. Stepping forward he tries to come in between them only to have a hand forcefully push him back._

_“I swear to any God listening right now Zen, if you say another word, move or even breathe- I will not be held accountable for what I do to you” she shudders as she looks at him. “God! Fucking- …uurrgh shit… Zen! You were meant to be my friend!” For the first time during this whole debacle, Zen had the presence to look ashamed._

**_Don’t think about the pain MC, don’t think about the pain… just get through this… just get out of this… don’t think about the pain._ **

_Taking a steely breath in- MC looked back to Jaehee, who was now hugging herself and biting down on her lower lip to hold the cries trying to escape for her mouth. NO, MC reminded herself, this is not her girlfriend anymore. This woman standing before her in her wrinkled negligee was nothing more than a stranger. So, she should be treated as such._

**_… don’t think about it…_ **

_“Jaehee,” she barked, channelling her best attempt of Jumin’s business voice. Straight away Jaehee straightened and let out a whimper as she focused all her attention on MC. “I’m quitting the coffee shop. Seems, in the end, it wasn’t really the dream I had hoped for. If you would please just make the necessary arrangements to refund me my initial deposit I would happily wash my hands clean of this so-called investment.” Jaehee’s whimpers became an intense, pained bawling- mixed with incoherent babbling- begging MC to reconsider, that she and her were friends first-_

_“Friends? If you were ever my friend, either or you- you would have never done this to me” MC fought back. “You don’t do something that you know will intentionally hurt your friend. You don’t lie to your friends!”_

_Zen once again tried to make his way forward, to touch her, calm her down-_  
_MC grabbed the first hard thing inside her grocery bag and threw it at Zen’s face. A loud crunch could be heard followed by a bellow of pain as the can of tomatoes broke his perfect nose. Jaehee, seeing Zen’s blood flowing from his hands immediately ran to him to cradle his face in her hands, trying to assess the damage and to afford him some consolation._  
_MC’s bitter laughter echoed around the apartment._

_“Was there ever a time that is was me Jaehee? When I asked you all those times if you were in love with Zen and you said no- were any of those times true? Or was I just here until he realised what was in front of him? Was I just a good bench warmer?”_

_Jaehee turned momentarily away from Zen to try to tell her that what they had was real but MC just shrugged hopelessly. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Nothing you say, can matter anymore. I’ll get removalists to help me get my stuff out of here while you’re at the coffee shop tomorrow. I’ll be out your lives as early as 5pm tomorrow evening.”_  
_Ignoring the calls of Jaehee and even the muffled cries from Zen, MC turned on her heels and walked out of the apartment. She didn’t know where she was going, she didn’t even know what she was feeling- she just had to get out of there… she just couldn’t think about the pain… just get through the next 5 minutes and then the next…_

* * *

 

Yoosung couldn’t believe what he had just heard, it seemed like one of those things that happened to people in movies and plays- not real life. Not with people he knew and loved and trusted. He thought Jaehee was better than that…and… and he really looked up to Zen! He was his idol! Although he seemed like a bit of a player Yoosung knew he truly loved the women he was with. That he was faithful. To know that he purposefully went into this relationship knowing that the couple were together and essentially wrecked a happy (butwas it as truly happy as Yoosung always assumed?) home.  
The truth of the situation however was earth shattering. Jaehee wasn’t better than this. Zen couldn’t be looked up to. MC was broken and everything about this made him hurt to his bones.

He looked back at the girl, looking back at her phone as if it would magically ring and suddenly she’d be awake and this was all just a nasty dream. Yoosung had no words to comfort her or help heal her wounds, he wasn’t good with words- but he had his arms and they knew exactly what they had to do.

Scooting closer to her he wedged his arm between her and the tree trunk and brought her to his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin, squeezing her body as tightly as possible. His arms softly cooing to her, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe. He stayed in that position until he felt a small tremble come from her form and an even smaller sniffle. Pulling away slightly he was met with the vision of MC- eyes blurry from tears the tears she’s withheld and her mouth chanting “ _don’t think about it… get through the next five minutes… don’t think about it…_ ”

Feeling a deep crack across his heart, Yoosung pushed away the hair from her face and forced her to look him in the eyes. “Feel it MC. Think about it. Work through it. You will make it through the next five minutes and then the next- anytime you don’t think you can I will be here. Don’t keep it inside; you’ll tear yourself apart before you feel any better and then you won’t remember how to put yourself together after that. **Feel it** MC, Feel it.”

His amethyst eyes raked over her features, observing the slight downward turn of her lips, the erratic flares of her nostrils as she shakily drew in breath, her eyes glistening with virulent tears. As her bottom lip began to quiver, he wrapped his arms around her again as she let out an excruciating wail into the night air. MC’s breathing became jerky as her lungs burned for air but her mind couldn’t seem to understand how to take it in. She felt like she was drowning within herself and there was nothing she could do to reach the surface. Grasping the clothes at her chest to centre herself, MC tried to swallow giant gasps of air only to come up wanting- her vision was distorting to a dark central point and now she was sure, she was dying. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think. There was nowhere out from here and god, oh god did it hurt.

“Where does it hurt MC?” Yoosung asked, alarmed that she was in physical pain.

“Ev-Everywhere!” she wheezed, still trying to find her breath. “It hurts everywhere, my chest feels like it’s about to burn through!” she slammed her fists over and over against her chest to try to alleviate any of the pain. “Make it stop! Please! _Anyone_ \- m-make it stop!”

Yoosung had to rock back and forth to move along with her, not willing to let her go for a second. His eyes felt a familiar pricking behind his eyelids and he allowed himself to shed his tears with her, for her. Her sobs began to pulse through her body until she became so tired that she clung to him for support, unknowingly begging him to help her as she cried. Yoosung kissed her on the top of her head as he continued to weep for her, as he made a silent vow to whoever who could hear him, that she would never have to feel this way again.

A sharp rap at the door startled Jaehee at 3am in the morning, however with all the drama that had occurred the woman had yet to go to bed. Shuffling over to the door as she closed her dressing gown she looked through the peep hole to see a tuft of vibrant blonde hair and a pair of purple eyes. Curious, she opened the door.

“Yoosung- what are you doing here at this-"

“I’m here to get MC’s things” he said matter-of-factly as he passed Jaehee and headed straight for her bedroom. Zen exited the bathroom to see a half possessed Yoosung stuffing what looked to be MC’s belongings in suitcases. Yoosung looked up to see Zen’s bruised and slightly crooked nose and allowed himself to feel a little better at the sight of it (for it must have hurt a lot) and continued working.

“I thought MC said she was going to get removalists to do this with her tomorrow morning when Jaehee was out of here” Zen queried as he moved to help Yoosung. The smaller boy snatched the items out of Zen’s hands with such fervour that the older male instantly gave up the idea. Yoosung was loathe to give them any information but in the name of civility he kept his answers short and concise, trying to keep his emotions as far away from his words as possible.

“When MC told me her plan I told her not to worry about a thing, that I would take care of it. That she shouldn’t waste her time or money for something that wasn’t her fault to begin with.”

“But why are you doing this now?” Zen asked not realising how close to exploding his friend truly was. “Surely she could have waited until tomorrow morning to send you.”

Yoosung swung so fast and hard the Zen didn’t even have a chance, even if he did think Yoosung capable of knocking him down. Zen sat back up, rubbing his clicking jaw to test if he needed to take another trip to the ER that night.  
“She didn’t send me like some errand boy, I offered my help- like a friend should!” he hollered, uncaring of the trouble Jaehee would face from her neighbours the next morning. “She was more than happy to let this wait until tomorrow but as her friend- I wanted her out of such a toxic situation as soon as possible- and if that meant I get no sleep tonight then fine. If it means neither of you get any sleep either, all the better!”

His finely milled rage finally came up to the surface and he whirled around to face the couple,“Did you guys even try to find MC? Try to contact her when she left? She was in the park not 5 minutes away from here- are you telling me the two of you couldn’t find her to make sure she was alright?” he questioned giving them ample time to respond. The silence that enveloped them remained heavy and thick in the room. Frustrated he continued on with his tirade, “-Did you even care? She was there for hours before she called me! What could have happened to her if she didn’t contact me or anyone else? How much pain do you want her to be in until you’re both happy?! We were at that park for another four hours until she managed to calm down enough to come back home with me. It took me another hour of sitting with her for her to get to sleep. I don’t even know who the two of you are anymore- if you two actually care for each other or it’s some terrible joke or mistake- all I know is that 1, there’s a girl in my apartment who cried so much that she no longer has a voice and her eyes so sore they hurt her to blink, and 2, you both will find a way to make this right. I don’t care how- you made the mistake, you fix it!”

Yoosung stormed into the closet and began tearing MC’s clothes off the hangers and all her bric-a-brac expertly. Jaehee watched intently as the boy sifted through all her own clothes to find MC’s, not once stopping to ask whose clothes were whose. It then hit Jaehee- Yoosung really did know MC. Inside and out. Watched her. Loved her. All this time…

“Yoosung- do you love-“

“ **Yes**.”

Jaehee and Zen paused in place dumbfounded by his brutal honestly, but without skipping a beat Yoosung continued on with his task, “Jaehee please do MC one last favour by packing her underwear. She wouldn’t be comfortable with me doing it for her” he simply stated as he dropped an open bag for her to start packing as he moved into another room.

 

* * *

 

It had been more than half a year before MC could be in the same room with either Zen or Jaehee, and even then, their interaction was stilted and forced. It wasn’t even about having her heart broken- it was the betrayal of who she believed were close friends, family even. It was not something she could easily forgive and definitely not forget. MC found as time went on that she saw for herself how the two of them were a better fit than her and Jaehee ever were and accepted that… although they shouldn’t have gone behind her back and made her out to be a fool, they did belong together… even in all her anger and devastation she could see that. They had spoken to her and promised her that with time they would all be friends again and that they would work together to heal this rift, no matter how long it took, the RFA would be a family again.

She had to admit that she would have never gotten this far without Yoosung. That night at the park was the worst of her life, and that was taking into account the time she thought she could be blown up by a bomb at any second, that night would be forever be emblazoned in her mind as the pinnacle of her suffering. However, it was also a great new beginning for MC; with Yoosung agreeing to let her stay while she waited for her funds to be returned into her account and find a new job to sustain an apartment on her own. Yet as time passed and she gathered the means to do exactly that- unexpectedly the will to do so suddenly vanished.

_Living with Yoosung was fun._

He’d wake up early in the morning and cook breakfast, on the first day of living together he woke up to make the ugliest Omurice MC had ever seen, that she cried with laughter (terrifying the boy to near tears as he thought he had hurt her feelings somehow, **“Oh no I’m sorry MC are you vegan? Did you not like rice? Is the plate ugly? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?”**). He’s taken to coming home from university as soon as he can so that they could help make dinner together, she found that she quite enjoyed the company in the kitchen (even if they made more mess than necessary). During the week, she would quiz Yoosung on random things he learnt throughout the semester to keep his grades up and he would sometimes help her with whatever work she needed to complete (she decided to take the Chief Assistant job Jaehee had left and she was kicking some serious ass in that role much to Jumin’s joy ((he was still holding a serious grudge at Jaehee for embarrassing him)).

On the weekends Yoosung would try to teach her how to play LOLOL and to both their surprise she took to it like a duck to water, easily climbing the ranks of their guild. Yoosung did notice however that MC was particularly brutal to characters who were female and had short cropped hair or males with any white hairstyles- ~~though he never said anything to MC about it.~~

One weekend, as MC had gone out to get some snacks for their gaming session she found Yoosung on the floor already 20 minutes into a match. She went to sit at his desk but it was covered with important study notes and Yoosung had developed a very particular coding system to his notes that she didn’t want to disturb. Looking around there was very little room that wasn’t occupied with either her projects for Jumin or his university stuff so she simply remained standing until he finished his game. Ten minutes later with a glorious smile of victory on his face did he greet MC, regaling her with a play by play of the most interesting parts of the match and what loot he got from the Boss. As MC remained standing Yoosung took in the state of their living room and flushed.

“Oh geez I’m so sorry MC! I didn’t even realise you had nowhere to sit… uhhh lemme just clear a few things here,” he said starting to move his piles of books. Grinning MC pushed him down with a soft prod of her foot to his chest until he had to prop his arms up behind him to keep him upright.

“Don’t worry Yoosung, I’ll just sit here! Plenty of space!” she giggled as she sat in between his outstretched legs. She could feel his body stiffen behind her, unsure of what he should be touching and what would be inappropriate. She doesn’t know why this would be uncomfortable though, there had been many times where they’d fallen asleep on the same bed together- their limbs entwined, faces inches away from each other. Times where they’d fallen asleep over the kitchen counter from working on assignments and found their hands joined together when they woke up- sitting in between his legs to play some video games surely couldn’t have been a big leap for them… right?

Settling in as best she could MC began her round while he watched on behind her. Somehow during the game Yoosung had managed to bring his body closer to hers, his chest flush with her back and resting his hands on her waist with his chin braced on her right shoulder. Watching him from the corner of her eyes, she saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath of what she assumed was the scent of her hair. Gradually a small smile appeared as he sat there holding her as if she were the most precious thing in his life.

And then it dawned on her.  
Without any doubt.  
He was the most precious thing in her life.  
The realisation made her want to cry.

Without thinking of what the consequences of her actions may be MC quickly kissed the corner of his mouth- causing the poor boys eyes to fly open. Examining her face thoroughly to see if that meant what he hoped it did he released a tense breath and then a throaty chuckle. Turning MC around to face him completely he returned the favour and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to just the left of her mouth eliciting a growl of impatience from her as she chased his lips… and then a quiet hum of satisfaction when she finally captured them between her own. Feeling his hands trace the bottom of her thighs she rose to a kneeling position, never breaking their kiss- as he brought his legs underneath her so she could straddle him properly. His hands finally tracing the soft skin of her stomach and back and her lips sweeter than any candy he had ever tasted.

Kissing Yoosung was life changing, kissing Yoosung felt _right_. Like after years of trying to find where she was meant to be, she found it, right there- with him. Pulling away reluctantly MC peered into Yoosung’s hazy eyes and smiled questioningly,

“Is this ok Yoosung? Am I reading this wrong?”

Offering her a shaky smile, as he wasn’t confident in his ability to not start crying like a baby; he simply nodded before taking her face into his hands and kissing her soundly to answer any other questions she may have have had.


End file.
